


I Could Be

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Reader finds out her father isn't who she's told he is.





	I Could Be

It wasn’t that I didn’t have a good life, far from it, actually. I had a hard working dad, a couple of younger brothers, and a loving mother. That didn’t mean I enjoyed being lied to, either.

We had just moved from one town, to another when my dad got a promotion. Being the eldest, at twelve, I got boring jobs. ‘Keep your brothers from fighting’, or ‘can you put this on my desk, princess?’- a nickname which I loathed, by the way.

I had been setting a folder on his desk when I saw my name, making my furrow my brows. It was my birth certificate, which as far as I knew, was locked away with my brother’s. Biting my lip, my eyes darted towards the door, and then back at the folder. Gently, I pulled out the paper and froze. What had urged me to look at something to boring, I have no idea.

Where my dad’s name should have been was someone else’s entirely. My dad was not my father. Jackson Teller was. When I heard my dad’s footsteps, I quickly put things away and pretended I never saw a thing. “Was wondering if you got lost.” He teased.

I laughed, shaking my head. “It’s quiet in here.” I half lied. “No worrying about the boys making me go deaf.”

He grinned in return, and I idly wondered if I had my father’s smile. “I get that. They can get a bit loud. Go play.”

* * *

Later that night, I sat on my bed with my tablet. I had one goal- find out who this Teller was. Chewing on my lip, I scrolled through any bits that seemed helpful, often stopping to wonder who my mother used to be. Jackson ‘Jax’ Teller seemed a stark contrast from my dad.

My eyes shot to the clock, noting it was only a bit after twn. Time was moving at a crawl. Thankfully, my parents were like clockwork, so I never worried about the plans forming in my head.

Sliding out of bed, I moved silently around my room. In my piggy bank alone I had enough to a bus ticket. Having well off grandparents came in handy. “Well, they said use it wisely…” I muttered, pulling the plastic bottom from the ceramic bank. If this wasn’t wise, nothing was.

* * *

My feet carried me up the sidewalk, my backpack making noise as I moved. I was in my father’s world now. Slowing slightly, I looked around. My shoulder length hair moved in the slight breeze as I neared his front door. It had been two days since I saw that file, and it had been all that I could think about.

Tapping on the front door, I didn’t have to wait long for the door to open. However, it was certainly not my father standing there. “Who the hell are you, kid?” The woman asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Tell me where I can find Jax Teller and maybe I’ll tell you.” I sassed back, earning an amused smirk.

“He’s out. You hungry?”

I shrugged. “I could be.” That earned a laugh.

“Come on. I’ll take you to him.” She grinned. “Wait here.”

* * *

Walking behind the woman as she carried the car seat, I didn’t miss the confusion on the men’s faces as we walked. Noticing that I had lagged behind, I ran after her. “No. We ain’t takin’ in a kid. Where the hell did you find her anyways?” Came a male’s voice, directed at the woman- Gemma.

“She found me- ain’t that right, kid?” She smirked fondly.

“I wasn’t looking for you, was I?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gemma looked towards the male as she leaned her backside on his desk. “She was looking for Jax. Won’t tell me who she is, or if she’s hungry, though.”

I grinned at her. “I told you I might tell you if you tell me where I can find him. And I said I might be hungry.” I pointed out. “As for who I am- I’m his daughter. And I’m starving.”

Her face fell and her eyes went wide. “You’re shittin’ me.”

“Ew. No.” I made a face.

“Who’s your mom, kid?” She asked, studying me.

“Y/M/N Williams, but that’s because she married my dad.” I shrugged. “I’m Y/N Y/M/M/N.”

“Well, shit, princess.” The man laughed. “That makes us your grandparents.”

“Don’t call me that. I hate that.” I told him.

He laughed even harder. “Gemma, get the kid a pizza, you like pizza?” He asked me, earning a nod. “She can hang out with me. Jax’ll be back in a few.”

Gemma sighed, shaking her head. “Need to have a damn talk with that boy.”


End file.
